


Social Hierachry

by KermitSewageSigh



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 02:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15208940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KermitSewageSigh/pseuds/KermitSewageSigh
Summary: Maka Albarn is the daughter of Spirit Albarn, a wealthy man know for owning Albarn Department Stores. Soul Evans is a gardener working at their manor. After a awkward meeting in the gardens, Soul sneaks into Maka's room every night, for lessons in arthimetic and literature. When Lord Shi and his son Kid visit the manor to become buisness partners with Spirit. Maka must narrowly avoid Kid's courting as Soul struggles to hide his feelings for Maka, which grow every lesson they have.





	1. An Ordinary Thought From Maka Albarn

  


“You know, you truly do amazing work in my father's garden.” Was the first thing I ever said to him. Looking back now, while I'm sorting through the memories of how we met in my head, I regret not saying something else. Perhaps I could've said something like  _ 'Good afternoon, I just wanted to say I really do appreciate all the work you do in the gardens.’ _ However, dwelling upon it will not change the choice I made at all. After all, thinking of the memories and cherishing them instead of  dwelling on my mistakes is much more pleasant.

  


  


“You know, you truly do amazing work in my father’s garden.” I said to him, hiking my skirt up from the branches and leaves. He turned to face me, and stepped back a bit, likely because an Albarn had just stepped into the gardens while he was working and complimented him. He then tipped his hat and smiled to me.

       “Well, it's definitely not the easiest thing in the world, but the results are definitely lovely.” He replied to me, looking back at all of his finished work, nice and tidied up for people to see. 

        “It almost seems magical, how you're able to trim everything so neatly.” I looked around, and you could see the difference between trimmed bushes and ones he had yet to start. He smiled, picking up the branches off the ground from the nearest trimmed bush.

        “That's definitely what I thought when I was taught how to do all of this.” He got back up, still smiling from what I had said. “However, I usually tend to the edible plants. The person who cleans up out here got sick with a terrible cough.” He looked around. I almost felt foolish for assuming he cleaned up these gardens instead of working in the harvest. Then there was a bit of silence before I spoke up.

        “If you ask me, your work deserves much more pay then what my father currently gives you.” I told him, which was an almost desperate attempt to gain back my dignity. He then looked almost surprised, then had a bit of a laugh to himself.

         “Well, it's definitely hard to make ends meet, but I always make it through the week.” He shrugged, and we talked quite a bit about salaries and how hard it was for the working class, and meanwhile this man hadn't even taken the time to introduce himself, which should've happened 10 minutes ago! So, I felt almost awkward during the whole conversation, after all we were two completely different kinds of people, on two completely different sides of a river. And who was I to keep a man from his work? But still, we continued talking, and oh my was he the chatty type! Then there was that awkward kind of quiet again, which almost was as bad as our conversation before he introduced himself.

          “I'm Soul Evans. You must be Maka Albarn. It's an absolute pleasure meeting you.” He then stuck out his hand, presumably for me shake it. I stared at it for a while, not too surprised from the quality of  his manners, but surprised enough to ask myself ' _ Really _ ? After him taking so long to say his  name, he can't even greet a lady right? Much less a lady born into money?’. He didn't even take his gloves off! After my staring had droned on, I slowly reached out my hand too, shaking his, and I smiled, though it seemed much more like wincing, after I saw the dirt that had stained my milky white silk glove.

          “I… get the feeling I shouldn't have done that.” He spoke up again, now looking down with a small bit of red dusting his face. I laughed, and rose his head up with my hand. 

          “I can… perhaps... teach you proper manners. And other things too, like reading and arithmetic.” But when I said it, I said it rather quickly, then soon after I said to myself 'Maka Albarn, did you just invite the gardener who you've known for about 10 minutes for lessons in what's practically common sense!?  _ Are you really that much of a fool?’ _ And I was completely right! I  _ did  _ just invite the gardener for lessons! And of course, he had been surprised too. But then he seemed almost excited.

          “Really? I mean, I'd hate to bother someone as high class as you, but that kind of opportunity…” He looked down again, and may I add this man desperately needs to learn some manners? I looked at him, then thought about it. It's not as if he would murder me, unless he would, but that would be a problem to take care of another time if he really did decide that stabbing my neck with a pen was a good idea. I took a deep breath, knowing I had no choice after I gave such an invitation like that.

        “Do you sleep in the servants quarters?” I asked, to which he nodded his head.

        “Ok, on the second floor, the third door down the hallway on the right is my room. You can ask our maid Marie for directions, she won't get you in trouble if you show her this,” I handed him my handkerchief, and he put it in his pocket. “But, stay away from Azusa. She'll get the both of us in trouble.” I said my farewells, and he waved to me as I walked off.

     Ever since then, Soul has been meeting up with me in my room every night for our lessons together, even now as I remember all that had happened, and not once has he shown any signs of stabbing my neck with a pen. It's almost funny, how just one meeting in the garden made such a large deal of itself. Or rather, we had decided to make a big deal out of that meeting in the garden.I looked over at Soul, who was having trouble on a particularly hard arithmetic problem (well, the problem wasn't very hard, it was just that Soul hadn't been able to pick up the math very easily). 

     “Here, let me help. After this step you need to bring down the 5.” I said, taking his pencil and pointing to the number on the paper. 

      “Gah, this is too hard…” he said, looking down in defeat. I smiled, doing a quick problem next to his as reference. 

      “You'll pick it up eventually. It just takes time,” I handed back the pencil. “And practice.” He squinted at the clock, it was almost midnight.

       “Ok, I'm gonna finish up this problem then head back.” Soul said, looking back down at his paper. I looked at my own work, which was practicing my calligraphy. The letters were so beautiful, though they were hard to read at times. I frowned when no ink came out of my pen, searching through my drawers for a refill. 

        “Soul, can I borrow your pencil really quick?” 

         “What? Oh, of course.” He almost tossed the pencil at me, then tapped his finger impatiently on the desk as I wrote down a reminder to buy more ink. 

         “I shouldn't be staying up so late…” Soul said, sighing. 

         “How about you finish this problem tomorrow, and we both keep track of the time better as well?” I asked, handing the pencil back.

           “Right… ok, see you tomorrow Maka.” Soul quickly got up, checked outside for anyone named Azusa who could get him in a bit of trouble, and left. I sighed.

  
  


He forgot to push his chair in.


	2. The Work of a Gardener Never Ends

I remembered the first words she said to me like they were just spoken. 'You know, you truly do amazing work in my father’s gardens.’ Hearing that compliment didn't make my day perfect, but it did make it a bit better.   
Now, you may be wondering why I didn't find a compliment from one of the fancy rich people as nice as nice as it might sound. Well the thing is, I didn't usually work in the gardens that you have a pleasant stroll through while you talk about how much money you have.   
In fact, I was one of the most unseen workers here. I planted and picked stuff from the vegetable garden, but the person who trimmed roses and the like was out sick, and that's exactly what I told Maka Albarn after her back-handed compliment. So of course, her face got all red and obviously was quite embarrassed, and if I had the chance to I would've laughed about it right there and then! But I didn't, and kept my thoughts to myself.  
Then she mentioned how I deserved more pay for the work I do, and might I say that I absolutely agreed. However, I might as well been a fish swimming towards bait, because I started rambling on and on about how hard it is for people not born into money, and I could've been recommended to being fired 5 minutes after!  
But the entire time she was nodding and saying her responses as if she understood! And I thought to myself 'Well Soul, this girl right here is either a mighty fine actor or she genuinely cares!’ which gave me that warm, happy feeling I might've forgotten about along the road.  
But still, this entire time, the conversation was happening, and I haven't even introduced myself! I don't think she was bothered by it, but I still had to be a gentleman!   
“I’m Soul Evans, you must be Maka Albarn. It's an absolute pleasure meeting you.” Then I stuck my hand out, perhaps too proudly, for her to shake. I bother to take my gloves off, which were caked in mud from fiddling with the Lilies. She stared at my hand, and started a bit more before she reluctantly shook it. When she released my hand, her glove (presumably made of silk) was completely covered in dirt. And was that a leaf I saw, too?   
Thinking about my mistake now, I laugh at myself about it, but when it happened I was completely ashamed! Smiling, I looked down the the tomato I was about to cut, realizing this entire time I was rambling to myself about the whole ordeal. But then, she told me she could give me lessons about all of the fancy manners I didn't know! And get this- she offered to teach me arithmetic and writing too! So of course I leaped at the chance to learn all about manners and math and grammar. I took up the chance gratefully and she told me about Marie and Azusa and handed me a fancy silk and lace handkerchief- which was of course spoiled by my bulky gardening glove. I kept it close in my pocket, giving it a little pat as she walked away. I almost yelled “Thank you!” After her, but stopped myself so all that came out was a strange kind of croak. I watched her until she went inside the mansion, before continuing to my work. Repeating this story over in my head was all I was doing to keep myself awake after staying up so late for lessons, though it was counterproductive seeing how I was barely cutting these tomatoes, and I had so much more to do! I squinted, trying to glare at the sun as I wiped my brow.

The work of a gardener is never done.


	3. Hearsay

“I'm sure you've heard of this before, but Lord Shi and his son are coming to visit the manor tomorrow for a few weeks.” I told Soul, not looking up from the letter I was writing. He didn't look up either, working on his arithmetic.  
“Yeah, I've heard a bit. Had to work extra hard to make sure the gardens were presentable and still had to tend to the silly lettuce plants!” Soul said, rather cross about it. I smiled to myself, looking up towards him before going back to writing. I had remembered seeing him pull the lettuce plants out of the ground, during which I was in my room reading with a nice cup of tea.  
“I've heard that his son wants to court me, which I'm not quite looking forwards to.” I mentioned, grabbing an envelope from my drawer. I found it funny how I was able to talk to Soul about almost anything now, as he had been coming to lessons for at least a few months.   
“Anyways, enough about those silly old people. I heard Azusa might be leaving as a maid to become an authoress. Have you heard anything about the likes?” I asked, turning to him.   
“Maka, you best not meddle yourself into hearsay like that.” He answered, not looking up from his paper. However, he soon did look at me before getting a mischievous glint in his eye.  
“But really- what if Azusa does quit? Imagine it, no more walking on eggshells whenever she's nearby!” Soul said cheerfully, smiling. I couldn't help but smile too. We ended up gossiping all night.

 

I woke up and stretched, glaring when the sun from the window gleamed in my eyes. Marie was bustling around my room, laying out my clothes for the the day.  
“Much to do today, Lady Albarn. We have the meeting and banquet to attend to, and I also heard that Lord Shi's son is looking to court you!” She mused, as I got out of bed and began to eat the toast Marie had left on my desk.   
“Marie, say I don't want Lord Shi’s son to court me, how would I go about rejecting him?” I asked, taking a bite of the toast.   
“Why would you want to refuse his courting? He seems like a respectable young man.” She said, taking the plate as I finished off the toast rather quickly and placing it to the side. I didn't answer her question, and instead listened to her talk about how nice it would be to marry a husband with a nice job and not have to work again.   
Marrying myself off wasn't at the top of my list of priorities. I really wanted to run my father's business, managing money and the likes is a knack of mine that I'm rather proud of. And oh, how I hope I can run the business one day. Now look at me, rambling to myself just like Marie.   
“Lady Albarn, I think it would be rather lovely if you wore your hair down today. The way it curls is very becoming.” Marie complimented, helping me into my dress.   
“I was hoping to put it into a bun today.” I said, sitting in front of my vanity for her to do my hair.  
“Meeting Lord Shi and his son isn't that formal of an occasion, Lady Albarn. How about I put it into a bun for tonight's banquet?” Marie bargained, picking up a brush. I sighed and nodded, letting her brush and curl my hair.   
“See? You look absolutely lovely. Now let’s get your gloves and hat and we should be all set.” Marie went to my wardrobe to grab the mentioned accessories. I looked at myself in the mirror, playing with my hair. I could at least look forward to having it up at tonight's banquet. Marie placed the gloves down on the vanity and put my hat on for me as I looked at the silk gloves, a slight stain from my first meeting with Soul still visible, just barely however. I put the gloves on nonetheless and stood up, feeling very becoming with my hair down, just as Marie said.   
“Now come along, the meeting with Lord Shi and his son is in an hour.” Marie said, opening my door for me. 

 

I was almost nervous to meet Lord Shi. This wasn't the first business meeting my father has had, and it wouldn't be the last. But Lord Shi was a very wealthy man, known for his chain of department stores. He apparently came from America, and I had never met someone who hadn't been born in Britain.   
Going abroad sounded like a dream, but it was a dream that wouldn't soon be fulfilled. I imagined taking Soul on a trip to America with me. All the sights we could see, along with history there. But why would me, the daughter of Spirit Albarn, think of taking our gardener on a trip abroad? I excused myself by saying that he deserved it for all of the hard work he does and carried on. Two butlers opened the door to the estate, as I realized Lord Shi and his son had arrived, much sooner than expected.   
I took a deep breath, before their chauffeur opened the door to their car and out came the Shi’s. The son really did seem like a well mannered young man, with short black hair and finely tailored suit, while his father was a tall man with a bit of a stomach, hair drawn into a short ponytail with a suit not so different from his son’s.   
“Welcome to the Albarn Manor, Lord Shi. We're pleased to have you visit.” My father said, putting on his best smile. My mother fluttered her fan, while I clasped my hands, fidgeting with my pinkies. I was expecting this to be another formal greeting, however it was nothing of the sort.  
“Howdy, hiya, hello! Am I ever pleased to make your acquaintance, Mr. Albarn! Along with your family, you all look beautiful today!” Lord Shi enthusiastically greeted us, shaking my father's hand vigorously. I felt myself cringe. This was the powerful man I had been afraid of? Mother looked at Lord Shi with a bit of shock, before getting that gleam in her eye. She definitely wasn't the quiet type, at least when company wasn't around, and she knew this would be her time to shine. I looked over to Lord Shi’s son, who was standing there somewhat awkwardly. It reminded me of Soul when I tried to teach him proper manners. I took a step towards him, smiling before greeting him.   
“Hello, I'm Maka Albarn. It's a pleasure to meet you.” I said, drawing his attention.  
“Ah, I'm Kid. Kid Shi. A pleasure to make your acquaintance, especially with such a becoming young girl like yourself.” He smiled, and I sighed to myself. The courting had already begun. But still- I could almost see just a slight dusting of red on his cheeks.  
“Why, thank you. It's also a pleasure for me to be able to meet a young man as well mannered as yourself.” I returned, though I didn't want to acknowledge his courting. Changing the subject, I asked a question.  
“So… is your father usually this… enthusiastic?” I asked, looking towards Lord Shi as he rambled about business plans to father, who was trying his best to explain that they would talk more about a partnership in their meeting.  
“Yes, I'm afraid so. However, it is rather refreshing to see his quirkiness through the usual droning of business.” Kid responded, also watching the pair.   
“I see. Say, would you like a tour of the manor? I'm sure our fathers are plenty preoccupied at the moment.” I offered, now looking back at him. Kid smiled, responding after turning to look back at me as well.  
“By all means, lead the way.” He said, and I began to walk away from father and Lord Shi, towards the family room.

 

By the time I had ended the tour of the manor, it was only a few hours until our banquet. The maids were especially busy now, bustling around to cook any food needed and getting the food already made out of the warming ovens.   
I was now in my room, waiting for Marie to come help me into my dinner dress. I had done everything I could do by myself already, such as brushing out my hair again and laying out my accessories and clothes. Marie then walked into the room, smiling and almost giddy.  
“Lady Albarn, the head kitchen maid is making chocolate pudding for the maids after the banquet since we did such a good job preparing for tonight!” She exclaimed, eyes almost sparkling. I smiled with her, happy that her hard work had been recognized.  
“That's great, Marie! I must admit, you and the maids always persevere while tending to our events.” I said, which caused her smile to grow brighter.  
“Why thank you, Lady Albarn! Anyways, enough babbling about me. We need to get you ready for tonight's banquet.” Marie said as she helped me out of my everyday dress and into my more formal one. The routine felt the same as she pinned my hair into a bun and put my hat on, while I slipped on a different pair of silk gloves that had embroidered patterns on them.   
“Lady Albarn, why don't you wear a necklace to tonight's banquet? I think this one compliments the details on your dress in the most stunning way.” Marie mentioned, gently lifting a pearl necklace from my jewelry box.   
“Perhaps I will. Marie, will you please clasp it around my neck?” I asked, watching the pearls lightly sway. She didn't respond, instead smiling and putting it around my neck before walking to the side of me. I looked at myself in the mirror, the second time today, and couldn't help but smile about my appearance. I wondered if Soul would think I looked becoming tonight. Then I stopped dead in my tracks. Why would I care about what Soul thought? It's not as if we've been trying to court each other- we've only been meeting for lessons for a few months now. I shook the feelings away. After all, I would need to save my energy for the banquet tonight. Things seemed to be interesting.


	4. The Banquet

I can tell you this much; I wasn't expecting Lord Shi to be 10 minutes late, which turned into 15 minutes, then 20. It was already bad enough that we only had 5 people attending instead of 6, but being late to a dinner party was quite rude. Perhaps I could use my frustrations to teach Soul about manners tonight. Formal dinner settings were something we hadn't covered yet, after all.   
I looked at father, who was sitting at the head of the table. Mother was to right of him, me on the left. Kid was next to me, and Lord Shi was to sit next to mother. I watched Kid go to check his watch, then stop himself, knowing how rude that was. But I could tell father wanted to do the same thing. The butlers positioned to open the dining hall doors looked at each other.   
It felt like hours before Lord Shi walked into the dining room, and by then I had to try my best to stop my stomach from growling. And when he did walk in, he was as loud and boisterous as ever.   
First off, he practically tossed the doors open, and the butlers had to run back to not be smashed.   
Second of all, his voice was loud and thundering, and he yelled about how he was caught up in a very important conversation with another possible business partner, which would've been a good tactic to prove he was likable and preferred when it came to business deals if he brought it up in an orderly fashion.  
And after all of this, he had the nerve to ask my mother to trade seats with him so he could sit next to father! I wanted to bury my face into my hands with shame, but I could only imagine how Kid must've felt! I looked over to him, to see that he had the most shocked expression on his face. Looking back to mother and Lord Shi, I saw that they had successfully switched seats as two maids brought out bread.  
I waited to be served, while Lord Shi’s rambling never quit, even as he stuffed his face full of bread and oil. This already had to be the worse banquet that I've attended, let alone was hosted by my family! I tried my best to have a conversation with Kid, yet I was already dreading the compliments he would try to stun me with.  
“So, I've heard good things about your father's business. Has the market been treating you nicely?” I asked, gently dabbing my bread into a bit of oil before taking a small bite. Kid looked towards me and tried his best to keep a good composure, before giving what would be a charming smile to most.  
“Why, of course the market has been as well-mannered as it could be, but I'm sure such a nice young woman as yourself wouldn't be interested in such topics.” He responded, and I took offense to his assumption.  
“Actually, I'm very interested in finance and the such.” I commented, almost rudely. Kid was visibly taken aback, before trying to obtain his seemingly 'cool’ attitude.  
“Well, I must ask why you are interested in those topics. I'm sure your father has another heir to take the company.” He replied, and now I had a bit of a temper to myself.  
“I like to immerse myself in my studies, and as my father's only child, I'm sure I will make an acceptable business owner, at the very least.” I said. Then I realized, Maka Albarn, you've just insulted Kid Shi, the son of one of the richest business you've ever known, and a suitor. My face flushed, and I quickly turned back to the table to see Lord Shi demanding that the main course be brought out immediately.   
I sighed, which was barely audible over his yelling. I looked to mother, who was gripping her hands together tightly. The maids hurried to take the plates and set down new ones while the others rushed to the kitchens.

 

The banquet was finally over. Having to deal with Kid's horrible courting and Lord Shi’s complete disrespect left me exhausted beyond words, and I still had tonight's lesson for Soul! I was already in my nightgown, setting up paper for tonight and writing notes to discuss with Soul. It was a while before he entered my room, and I was reading on my bed with my desk and vanity chairs set up next to each other at my nightstand, which was in the middle of my room.  
“Why, hello Maka. Do we… need to… talk?” He asked, looking at the makeshift dining table I had set up.  
“No, tonight I'm going to teach you dining etiquette.” I said, placing my bookmark in my book and getting up.  
“Tonight's banquet was absolutely horrible, so I'm explaining everything you should do in a formal dinner setting since Lord Shi clearly was never taught such…” I explained, sitting on one of the chairs and motioning for Soul to sit on the chair beside me. He went to sit, and fiddled with his thumbs on the table.  
“First, notice how I'm sitting next to you. You always seat your guests woman next to man. Second of all, the hostess sits at the head of the table and the host at the foot. The hostess’ escort sits right of her while the most honored is at her left.” I said, pointing to the sides of the night stand. Soul looked a bit confused, before noticing the pen and paper in front of him as he took notes of what I had just said.  
“For food, maids will first bring out bread and oil. You should take small bites and be delicate when dipping your bread in the oil.” I took a plate and a folded piece of paper to demonstrate how it should be done, and Soul quickly drew messy sketches.  
“Make sure you don't absolutely shove your face full of bread, and make sure to leave room for small talk. And of course, never talk with your mouth full.” I said, shuddering at the memories of the banquet. Soul had taken down another set of notes before I continued.  
“When you're having a conversation with other people at the table, it is not acceptable to be rude or to make fun of someone's studies or interests. If assumptions are made, promptly apologize and move on.” I got up now and began pacing around the room. “If you wish to court somebody, do so respectfully and never size anyone up too quickly.” I finished, now standing in front of Soul. He finished writing an abridged version of my words, and in scraggly writing I could make out ‘small talk, don't rush food, apologize if assumption…” among other things. I sat back down next to him, pulling the plate in front of me.  
“Be patient with the courses, and never demand for the food to be brought out quicker. After the bread and oil is the main course, then the dessert, then salad. We eat salad last because the taste of the dressing might ruin the flavors of the meal.” I said, and looked over at his notes as he continued to write. We continued for what seemed like hours before the lesson was over. I read his notes over and corrected any mistakes before handing them back to him.  
“So, I guess the banquet was pretty bad…” Soul mentioned, looking down.  
“Yeah, it was a complete wreck. Though, teaching you how to properly host one was rather refreshing.” I smiled and waved as he did the same, before quietly closing the door and sighing. I wish I could've spent more time with him.


	5. Relentless

It was early in the morning. The sun wasn't even up yet. I looked at the clock. 2AM, and I was here, wide awake. I turned on my lamp, and went to read more of my book. It was a little far-fetched plot wise, but it still was very interesting nonetheless. It only inspired me more so to turn my own wild ideas into novels, and it was a good, sturdy goal to work towards.   
However, nothing seemed like a good, sturdy goal to work towards when I realized it was 6AM in the morning. I yawned, knowing I would only get a few minutes of sleep if I was lucky. And I had breakfast with Kid today! I turned off my lamp and set down my book, willing myself to sleep as I laid down.   
I was only able to sleep for an hour though, and soon Marie came in to help me get ready. I yawned again and got up, barely staying awake as I was dressed and as my hair was done.   
“Lady Albarn, did you get enough sleep last night? You've been dozing off an awful lot…” Marie asked, pinning my hair up. I yawned again, rubbing my eyes.  
“I'm afraid so. I got carried away while reading my book.” I responded, looking at my tired eyes in the mirror. I'd have to splash some water on my face to wake myself up. Marie shook her head and smiled as she finished up.  
“Thank you, Marie…” I said, getting up and walking to the gardens, where me and Kid would have breakfast. If I was lucky enough, I could wave to Soul. 

 

I walked as slow as possible, which wasn't any good for my tiredness, but was perfectly fine for finding Soul and avoiding Kid. However, the gazebo was slowly coming into my sights without any sign of Soul.   
The entire time I was dreading the breakfast with Kid, but the closer I got the more I wanted to turn around and run away, especially after how rude I was at the banquet last night. However, to be fair, Kid was being quite rude himself.   
I walked up the steps of the gazebo to see that Kid was waiting in his seat, the table having breakfast laid out. I went to sit, and an awkward silence filled the air.  
“I would… like to apologize on my father's behalf for last night. He can be rather… excited, at times.” Kid said, while a maid placed toast on his plate.  
“I would also… like to apologize. I was a bit rude last night.” I responded, hoping that he would do the same for his assumptions. However, he didn't even look at me as he spoke.  
“Apology accepted. I understand that my father's vigor may rub off on others. I'm sure you're a fine, calm lady.” Kid said, and I struggled to keep my composure. If he truly did think that his father caused my lashing out last night, then I could cover it up and simply say that was that and nothing more.   
“So, any hobbies? Interests?” He asked, looking bored as he stirred his tea.  
“Well, as I mentioned last night, I am studying finance. I also want to become an authoress if I ever get the chance.” I answered, looking at my toast as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world.  
“Hm. Have you ever given any thought to whom you want to marry? Any possible suitors?” He further interrogated, and I stopped for a minute. In all honesty, I really hadn't been thinking about marriage, or about a romantic relationship at all. I guess it just hadn't interested me, and I never have been prompted about it until now.  
“Well, I'm not exactly searching for love right now. If the right person comes along, I suppose, but I definitely haven't found them yet.” I answered, hoping that my hint got across to Kid. Apparently it did, as his expression faltered a bit.  
“But with these things, you never know. Feelings could grow over time.” He tried to pick himself back up, sipping a bit of tea.   
“I guess. But the attitude most people have towards love itself is a deterrent. Most people think it's like a game to see who can get the richest wife or handsomest husband.” I spoke, taking a bite of my eggs. Kid seemingly gave up, and I played my own fanfare in my head as I continued to enjoy my meal.

 

Once again, it was time for Soul's lesson. I was even more exhausted than last night, and my bed looked so warm and inviting. I sighed as I decided what to teach tonight. After seeing his spelling from last night's notes, I decided that would be the best topic to cover tonight. I had laid out the paper and pens for us. Writing a few words as reference, all that was left to do was wait.  
And after waiting for a bit, Soul soon came into my room again, closing the door behind him.  
“Good evening, Maka.” he greeted, and I smiled brightly before pushing some paper towards him.  
“Here. Tonight I wanted to work on spelling. Just copy these words then try to write them by heart.” I explained, showing him my example paper.  
“Got it. Soooo… on other matters, how has Kid and his courting been?” Soul asked, and I heard his pen scratch against the paper.  
“Not very good. I've denied him 2 times already! I think after tonight he'll give up, though.” I said, sitting on my bed.  
“Why do you say that?”  
“Well, while we were having breakfast, he brought up the topic of romance and love and all of those things. And I told him the truth- that I wasn't interested in any romance concerning myself right now.” I remembered the events in my head, kicking my feet.  
“Really? I'm sure someone like you would have suitors across the country.” Soul responded, a bit cold, may I add.  
“Luckily, I don't. At least, I think I don't. Kid seems to be the only person so far to take any romantic interest in me, and might I add he's failing miserably.” I said.   
“Right. But still, I'm sure there's someone else out there that wouldn't mind being with you.” Soul persisted.   
“No offence, but I think you're rather interested in my love life tonight. Why can't you leave it at 'I don't think anyone really loves me right now.’” I huffed, standing up.  
“What do you mean? I was just asking a couple questions, no need to get defensive, Maka.” Soul turned to me and put his hands in the air as I rolled my eyes.  
“Yeah, yeah. Finish the work and get out of my room.”


	6. Alike

I had slept rather well last night, considering how I had such little sleep the day before. And while I was happy about being so well rested, I suddenly remembered that tiny bit of an argument me and Soul had last night. I would have to make up with him tonight.  
“Good morning, Lady Albarn. I brought you your morning toast. I also wanted to let you know that Kid has invited you for a night out to the theater.” Marie greeted me, placing the tray of toast and tea on my lap. I sighed, not wanting at all to go with Kid to the theater. I might miss my lesson with Soul, which is my best chance of making up with him. Eating the toast, I thought about it long and hard. I might as well go with Kid to the theater and entertain his idea of marrying me.   
“Marie, would you lay out some clothes for the theater?”

 

It was only a few minutes until I would have to go to the theater with Kid. I looked at myself in the mirror. This dress was perfect for a night in the town, along with my favorite hat and fan. I hiked up my skirt as I walked down the stairs and waited by the door for Kid. Soon he came in a suit as fine as the one he wore when we first met. I smiled, fluttering my fan.  
“Are you ready to leave?” I asked, taking a few steps towards him.  
“Of course. After you, Lady Albarn.” Kid returned, following behind me as two butlers opened the doors. I stepped inside of the car, and kid did the same as the chauffeur closed the door and started up the car.  
“So, which performance are we going to see?” I asked, looking out the window.  
“Souruītā. It's about a woman who harvests Souls with her partner. I thought it would be something you'd enjoy.” Kid answered. He wasn't wrong. Souruītā was a production I had been meaning to see for a while now. Perhaps I would've preferred to watch it with Soul, though. I watched the buildings pass by to get my mind off of everything. But the more I focused on nothing I found my mind winding back to Soul.  
“So, have you seen this play before?” I inquired, only moving my eyes to look at Kid.  
“No, not really. I've heard great things about it, though.” Kid looked down at his lap as he spoke. There was no use in talking to him to get my mind off of anything. I looked back out the window, imaging that Soul was in Kid’s place. We soon arrived at the theater.

 

Me and Kid walked out of the theater. I must admit, Souruītā was an excellent production indeed. I tried to keep my happiness concealed, though. For some reason I couldn't quite name right now I didn't want Kid knowing how ecstatic I was. Once again, we got into the car.  
“Thank you for taking me to the theater, Kid. It was quite enjoyable.” I said, looking him in the eye. Kid only nodded, before a silence overcame the car.  
“I…Wanted to apologize. I understand that I've been rude these past couple of days. In all honesty, I've never courted anyone before.” Kid said, his voice silent. I was a bit surprised, to say the least, and I didn't know what to say for a while.  
“I accept, of course. Though, didn't your mother ever teach you on such things? It'd be more practical for a woman herself to tell you how to love another woman.” I asked, leaning forward.  
“My mother died during birth. That's partially why my dad is always so… spontaneous. He figures if he isn't as solemn as he used to be, he can't remember his grief.” Kid explained, seeming tense.  
“I guess I could understand, in a way. Mother has been more distant with each passing day. My father has been committing acts of adultery with other women.” I tried to make this seem less awkward for him, though I wasn't sure if I had really accomplished anything.  
“I'd honestly prefer it though if you didn't court me. Romance really isn't something I'm looking forward to. I want to focus on my studies much more than I am now.” I said, hoping that he would finally get the idea.  
“Right. I'm… sorry that my advances weren't enjoyable.” Kid mumbled. Soon the car pulled up in front of the manor, and we both got out of the car. I waved goodbye as I rushed to my room. I still had to set up tonight's lesson for Soul, and it was already so late in the night.   
Once Marie had helped me out of my evening wear and into my nightgown, I thought and thought about what to teach tonight. Maybe some simple writing skills? As I took a sheet of paper and a pen from my drawer, the door opened, and in came Soul. He seemed a little shy for some reason that I absolutely couldn't think of.   
“Good evening, Soul. Tonight I wanted to teach you on how to write a formal letter.” I greeted, sitting on my bed as usual. He nodded stiffly and sat down at my desk with the pen and paper.  
“I want you to take a topic that makes you angry. Maybe you're mad at your boss because of the work hours he gives you or something you feel strongly about. Try to write them a letter, but respectfully.” I explained to Soul. He seemed to understand, and sat there I'm his seat, hopefully thinking about what to write. He then began writing his letter.  
“So, who are you writing to?” I asked, grabbing my book.  
“My boss, like you said. I'm not very original.” Soul said, not looking up. I nodded and began to read. Soon Soul had finished writing. He handed me his paper and I looked it over.  
“You have a few spelling and grammar mistakes, but that's understandable. I'll mark where you made your mistakes so you can try to fix them.” I said, getting up and pulling a pen out of my drawer for me to correct with. My neat handwriting was a vast contrast against his scratchy words. Soul shook his head as he tried to correct his mistakes. 

 

It was midnight. Soul had finished his letter with all of the corrections made.  
“So… I’ll… see you tomorrow night?” I asked, hand resting on the door.   
“Actually, there’s something I’ve been wanting to tell you, Maka.” He walked towards me, and I backed up a bit.  
“I just wanted to say sorry for asking so much about whom you were interested in last night. I had no business doing so. I guess I was just a little… jealous…” Soul trailed off, looking down.  
“Soul, what do you mean by that?” I asked, slightly flushed. He looked at me and smiled, before leaning in and kissing me. My eyes widened. I thought about what I had said to Kid in the car. I wasn’t interested in a romantic partner. At least, I thought so. But I guess the whole time I was just ignoring my feelings. I found myself returning the kiss, wrapping my arms around him and closing my eyes. He then stepped back, before opening the door. He put one foot in the hallway.  
“See you tomorrow night.”


End file.
